Mon ange, je serais ton démon
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: The GazettE. ReitaxRuki. Résumé: quand un ange déploie ses ailes et s'envole pour le paradis. Death OS. Suicidaire et déprimé s'abstenir.


Titre: Mon ange, je serais ton démon

auteur: Sushihitsugaya

couple: ReitaxRuki

rating: M je dirais. Death OS. Tout les suicidaire passé votre chemin! Je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la concience.

resumer: Quand un ange déplois ses ailes et s'envole pour le paradis...

disclamer: Les gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas mais faudrait que je voille avec la PS si je peux pas m'arranger pour une garde alterné!

Note: bon voici un des premiers écrit que je poste après ma première tentative. Car pendant la première des rageux mon laissés des commentaires que jai mit environs 5 minutes a lires tellement ils fesaient de critiques.

Ok je suis nul en ortographe alors pas besoins de me le dire pendant une cinquantaine de lignes même quarante neuf je veux pas xD donc dans ce cas là... qui veux etre mon béta? XD

ah oui...les ragueux oust passer votre chemin!

Mon ange, je serais ton démon

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt?

Toi si pur si frèle, si petit, si joyeux, si immobile a cet instant.

Toi allongé dans ce lit d'hopital respirant grâce à un respirateur artificielle.

Pourquoi ai je fait ça ? Pourquoi as tu fait ça?

Pourquoi n'ais je rien vu plus tôt?

Oh Ruki pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit?

Ou est-ce peut etre moi qui n'ai rien entendu?

Moi qui dans les bars et boites draguait tout ce qui bougeait et ramenait chaque soir un different partenaire dans mon lit.

Pourquoi as tu fait cet acte presque irreparable. Toi qui a limité ta survie, ton taux chance de t'en sortir à quelques pourcent.

Je me souviendrais à vie de ce moment.

Ma vie, qui surement, elle aussi va être reduite comme toi tu la fait.

Tu es un lache, mais je t'aime tellement.

Ce moment ou je t'ai vu inerte sur le sol de ton salon, une boite de medicaments sur la table basse accompagné de bouteilles d'alcool et comme si cela n'etait pas assez tu t'etais tranché les veines avec les lames de ton rasoirs.

Ton sang recouvrait le sol. Ton sang impregniait tes vetements.

J'etait arrivé juste a temps car 15 minutes plus tard tu serais mort, bien que là, tu l'est déjà à moitier.

Oh Ruki je t'aime tellement porquoi toi, si belle ange veux tu partir, me laisser.

Pourquoi?

Il ne me reste plus que toi.

Toi, celui qui fait battre mon coeur.

Pourquoi ne t'ais je rien dit et ais je ettouffé mes sentiments par des etreintes.

Il ne me reste plus que toi de toute la bande.

Ne me quitte pas. Tu sais le mal que ça fait quand on perd des êtres chères.

Uruha, Aoi et Kai. Je ne veux pas que ce soit ton tour.

Je me rappellerais toujours de notre première rencontre toi petit timide mais qui cachait un temperement de pile élèctrique. Je me rappelerais toujours de tes mimiques de petit gamin qui avait peur pour un rien.

Je me rapellerais toujours des bons moments que l'on a passé ensemble toi et moi. Je me rapellerais de toute ces fêtes où l'on dansait ensemble. Je me rappelerais des jours ou tu deprimais et que tu venais pleurer sur mon epaule.

Je me rappelerait de nos delires ensemble.

Je me rappelerait la fois ou nous sommes partit tout les deux en vacance et qui avions dût partager le même lit car nous avions fait une mauvaise reservation a l'hotel.

Le jour où tu m'avais annoncé ton homosexualité et que tu avais peur que je te tourne le dos.

Je me rappelerais à jamais de tout ces moments passé ensemble. Ces moments qui ont illuminé ma vie je les graverais en moi à jamais soit en sûr.

J'entend un long "bip" .

Ton coeur ne bas plus.

Tu ne respire plus.

Dieu pourquoi m'enlevez vous mon etre bien aimé? Pourquoi faites vous ça?

Que quelqu'un m'aide.

Je vois des infirmiers arrivés et te faire un massage cardiaque. Toujours ce bruit stridant dans cette piece.

Un medecin regarde sa montre.

"heure du déscès 2h46" declarat il.

Non ce n'est pas possible.

Allez dites moi que c'est une blague je ne peux point croire à ça.

Non toi Ruki je t'aime tellement ne me laisse pas.

Je pleure de tout mon être en pensant a toi mon amour.

Toi le seul et l'unique à me faire sourire.

Les medecins me forcent à sortir.

Je rentre chez moi seul accompagné de mon desespoir.

Je n'était point sortit de mon appartement depuis un mois mis à part pour aller a ton enterrement.

On t'avait vetu d'un magnifique costume blanc.

Tu ressemblait a un ange mon amour.

En faite non tu en est un.

Je n'ai pas arreté de penser à toi. Tu me hante nuit et jour. Je te vois partout comme si tu etait là, juste devant moi.

Tu est la comme si tu me parlais.

J'entend ton rire encore si clair, si cristalin.

Je ne plus vivre comme ça.

Tu etait mon ange alors je serais ton démon qui passera les grandes grille du paradis juste pour te rejoindre.

Toujours vétu de noir a porter ton euil, je me dirige vers le debarras de mon appartement.

Je fouille et y trouve une corde.

Je la saisi et l'accroche a une poutre en fer de mon Salon.

Je place en dessous une chaise et je monte sur cette derniere.

Je regarde une dernière fois une photo de nous deux qui reposait sur le mur où se trouvait des photos de toute la bande, je vous aimes les amis ne vous inquietter pas je vous rejoint bientot!

Je place ma tete dans la boucle. Je repense une derniere fois à cette vie.

Vie qui ma fait vous rencontrer.

Je ne regrette rien, ou peut etre juste une chose, dire que je t'aimais Ruki.

Je poussa la chaise, je tombe, pendu a cette corde, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je suis en train de mourir.

Adieur monde, adieu vie, bonjour mort.

Mon ange je serais ton démon qui restera a tes côté pour l'eternité.

Cette death os je l'ai écrit quand je lisais une autre os, j'avais beau continuer ma lecture rien n'y fesait et en une vingtaine de minutes ce petit one shoot fût écrit. J'ai même pleurer en l'écrivant... faut que j'arrete d'être trop émotive!

Alors votre verdict?

Allez faites péter les rewiews!


End file.
